Visiting
by Mistress Koko
Summary: Somewhat a sequel to the oneshot "Don't Let Go." Belle, Marlin and Jill's daughter, visits Forget Me Not Valley after some time has passed, to see someone important. Rated T for death implied.


**Well, this oneshot was originally a super short story that I wrote for a class last year, and going through my documents, I found it and got the inspiration to reword it and fit it to become a "somewhat sequel" to "Don't Let Go". So yes, you will meet Belle here, and possibly some hints towards a future she has decided. Now, I don't remember too well if Another Wonderful Life was either years after More Friends of Mineral Town, or just right after. But in this story, I made it years after. So, I hope you enjoy the super short-ness that is Belle's moment of spotlight :D**

**Disclaimer:** I do not, NOT, own the Harvest Moon Series. I do, however, own Belle, my OC.

_Winter 15th, 2030_

…Sigh… Like this day could be _any_ worse…? Well, it's not like it can just _suddenly_ start hailing… So no, it can't be any worse… But it can't be any better either… Wish it could… But what can wishing _really_ do? Nothing, that's what.

It does _nothing_.

I mean, if wishing did help… Nothing would have happened… I wouldn't be here… I wouldn't be crying… I wouldn't be _wishing_ that wishes do in fact work. But like I said,

It does _nothing_.

My long, wavy black hair tied up into a ponytail swayed with the cold, winter breeze as I stood there, just staring with my big violet eyes right at the snow covered ground with a tombstone just right on top of where the grass and the snow should be… I'd rather the snow and grass be there then what I am looking at right now.

'_Marlin ..., Spring 24__th__, 1975 to Winter 12__th__, 2025'_

My right hand, which was covered with a black mitten with white lines near the tips of the fingers, clutched right where my heart is suppose to be. I sniffled, and tried to wiped the tears that were swelling in my eyes, but that didn't help,

_It never helped back then either._

"It's not fair… Life isn't fair… right dad? It's never fair…" I managed to mutter out without choking on my words. First time too; I usually did whenever I came here with my mother.

But she's not here… With me at least. I know she either already came, or is coming later but I didn't want to meet up with her this year. I didn't want her to see me cry; I didn't want to see _her_ cry.

So I just stood there, staring at my late father's tomb with the wind playing and tugging my hair as my tears froze on my face from the fierce and bitter cold that wrapped itself around this village and my body. This village and its cold weather usually makes me think back to the days when my father would let me go out in the cold with those big fluffy sweaters to protect myself; where as I only ended up falling over since it was too big and I couldn't really see where I was going. Now a days I just buy thinner sweaters that reach up to my knees; like the green one that I'm wearing now with my dark faded jeans and heel tipped boots.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled deeply, however it was an extremely shaky exhale, as I still felt the bitter sting of sorrow and remorse crawl its way into my heart and soul once more.

"Oh dad…"

After a few more minutes of just standing there, staring intensely with my sharp violet eyes, I finally started back to where my husband waited for me. I honestly didn't want to leave; this was my first visit in _years_ seeing as I moved away from the village.

I had to get away from the village, and the only thing bringing me back, was him.

I felt another breeze as it slapped my face with more of the cold's harsh attitude, and slowly made my way back; and I mean _slowly_. As I said before, I'm not too sure if I should leave now, I don't come back often.

But if I stay any longer, I'll see my mom; something that will _truly_ make me want to leave but at the same time, I'll be forced to stay.

So I made my way back to my husband, and sighed as I embraced him with a tight hug.

"Let's go…"

"You sure?" he asked softly, his voice low and quiet so it wouldn't break the silence that this village held so dear in the winter.

"Yes, I'm sure Gray; I don't want to stay any longer." My voice cracked as I said this, and I felt his hand pat my head; he couldn't brush his fingers through my hair since it was tied and he was wearing gloves.

"Are you positive? We came back to do this, and you only stayed for a couple of minutes."

"45 minutes to be exact."

"You counted?"

"I tried not to cry a few times and added them up." I admitted with a faint hint of embarrassment but it didn't really matter to me.

"So you sure?"

"I want to get out of here and go back home to Mineral Town before I'm forced into another family reunion and this day was already bad enough."

Gray nodded, tipped his cap that held his messy dirty blonde hair, and walked with me back the way towards Mineral Town. It was pretty silence, but Forget Me Not Valley was always quiet during the winter. I guess it was just a natural quiet that has been in this land for years. Though the silence had to be broken eventually, when Gray asked me a question.

"You want to come back next year?"

"…" I thought about his offer. It made me both happy that he would suggest that but sad that I would have to repeat the same process like I did every year before I moved away. Mixed emotions were never really good friends of mine. "…Yes, I would. This time, during the spring; maybe on his birthday."

And hopefully by then, there will be flowers blooming and it will warm enough for my tears not to freeze before falling. Hopefully I won't run into my mother, but chances are on his birthday, I just might. But I don't really care. As many chances as I get to see my father, the better.

_I love you Daddy and I always will, forever and ever._


End file.
